Chick Flicks
by Sammy Singer
Summary: Jensen não é muito chegado a cenas melodramáticas, mas quando é com Jared, é diferente. Eles se dão bem diante das câmeras, mas se dão ainda melhor atrás delas. Mas como nem tudo na vida são flores, eles brigam. Hoje não foi exceção. O pior é quando isso acontece antes das gravações do último episódio da temporada. Como eles vão fazer as pazes?


Chick flicks

Jensen não é muito chegado a cenas melodramáticas, mas quando é com Jared, é diferente. Eles se dão bem diante das câmeras, mas se dão ainda melhor atrás delas. Mas como nem tudo na vida são flores, eles brigam. Hoje não foi exceção. O pior é quando isso acontece antes das gravações do último episódio da temporada. Como eles vão fazer as pazes?

\- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Jensen.

\- Eu já disse, Jared. Não aconteceu nada.

\- Nada? Sei. Então, você e o seu ex passaram o resto da noite na casa do Jeff, fazendo nada?

\- Eu não sabia que ele estava lá, Jared. Era apenas uma saideira! Só isso! Você não queria ir.

\- Eu estava cansado, Jensen. Mas a questão não é essa.

\- Eu sei, Jay. O que eu preciso fazer pra você acreditar em mim? Não aconteceu nada.

\- Tanto faz.

O resto do caminho foi feito no mais absoluto e mortal silencio.

Quando chegaram ao set, os dois se arrumaram e se prepararam para gravar.

 _Ótimo. Tudo que eu preciso_. Jensen pensou.

Os outros atores perceberam o clima entre os dois.

\- O que ta rolando? Mark perguntou.

\- Ele está com ciúmes. Jensen respondeu.

\- Estranho. Ele não é do tipo ciumento. Mark disse.

\- Normalmente não. Mas quando o assunto é Ty Olsson, a história é outra.

\- Droga, cara!

\- E para completar, eu tenho que gravar uma cena com, segundo Bob, "emoção e lagrimas" com ele.

\- Fazer o que, amigo. Ossos do oficio. Boa sorte.

\- Valeu. Vou precisar.

\- Todos aos seus lugares, pessoal! Bob gritou.

Jensen, Jared e Mark foram para seus lugares.

\- Todos prontos? Ação!

 _Metatron mentiu. Se terminar esse teste, você morre, Sam._

 _E dai?_

\- Olhe pra ele! Olha como a gente ta perto! Outras pessoas vão morrer, se eu não terminar isso!

\- Pensa um pouco. Tenta pensar no que nós sabemos. Ta bem? Tirando almas do inferno. Curando demônios. Matando um cão do inferno. Nós temos informações suficientes pra virar esse jogo. Mas não posso fazer isso sem você.

\- Tem certeza? Por que não foi o que você acabou de dizer ao Castiel. Você acha que eu ferro tudo o que eu tento fazer. Você acha que eu preciso de supervisão, como se eu não soubesse a diferença entre o que é certo e o que é errado!

\- Qual é, cara! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

\- Foi sim. Isso foi exatamente o que você quis dizer. Quer saber o que eu confessei, lá? Qual o meu maior pecado? Foi... o número record que eu decepcionei você. Eu não posso fazer isso de novo.

\- Oh, Sam...

\- O que vai acontecer quando você decidir que não pode mais confiar em mim? Quem você vai escolher ao invés de mim? Um anjo? Outro... vampiro? Jared começou a perder o controle e mudou as falas de Sam. Será que você faz ideia de como é ver o homem que você ama, com...

\- Corta! Vamos fazer uma pausa de dez minutos.

Bob sabia da relação dos dois, assim como quase todos da equipe.

Bob os chamou no canto para conversar e saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- Olha, eu não sei o que está rolando aqui, mas vocês precisam separar as coisas, rapazes. O que acontece em casa, fica em casa. No trabalho é diferente. Vocês são como filhos pra mim. Eu preciso de vocês concentrados e inteiros. Vocês são profissionais experientes. Eu não ligo se vocês dividem a cama ou a privada. Meu carinho não vai mudar. Então, vamos acabar com esse filme de menina e vamos nos concentrar no trabalho, ta bem? Bob brincou.

\- Obrigado, bob. Desculpe pela cena ridícula.

\- Ei, todo casal briga. Eu entendo perfeitamente. Minha mulher me tira do sério, as vezes, bom, na maioria das vezes, mas sempre resolvemos nossos problemas juntos. Geralmente a noite toda, se é que me entendem. Bob brincou.

Os dois riram.

 _Finalmente_. Bob pensou, deixando os dois a sós.

\- Olha, eu sei que você está chateado. Mas eu nunca te dei motivos pra desconfiar de mim. Você sabia onde eu estava. Eu não menti pra você. Eu só não disse que o Ty estava lá por que sabia que você ia dar um de seus ataques.

\- Você deveria ter ido embora, Jensen.

\- Devia. Mas eles nossos amigos, Jay. O lance com o Ty foi a anos atrás. Ele seguiu a vida dele e eu segui a minha com você. Sete anos juntos e você não sabe como eu sou?

\- Sei. Você seguiu em frente, mas ele não. Ele continua dando em cima de você cada vez que te vê, como se eu não existisse.

\- Amor... Ty Olsson é página virada. Um lance é só um lance. Você e eu? Estaremos juntos, pra sempre.

\- Eu amo você, idiota.

\- Eu te amo mais, cadela.

Os dois se beijaram e finalmente fizeram as pazes.

\- Tudo bem, pessoal! Podemos continuar?

\- Onde paramos? Jensen perguntou.

 _Sam diz ao irmão: será que você faz ideia de como é ver seu próprio irmão..._

\- Ah, sim! Obrigado. Estamos prontos.

Ação!

\- Será que você faz ideia de como é ver seu próprio irmão...

\- Espera! É isso que você pensa? Por que nada disso, nada disso, é verdade. Olha, cara, eu sei que nós tivemos nossas diferenças, eu sei. Eu disse umas coisas que tiraram você do sério, mas... Sammy... qual é, cara! Eu matei o Benny, pra salvar você. Eu estou disposto a deixar esse desgraçado e todos os outros que mataram a nossa mãe, livres, só por causa de você. Não se atreva a pensar que eu colocaria alguém antes de você. Eu nunca faria isso, nunca! Eu preciso que você entenda isso. Você sempre veio em primeiro lugar. Sempre! Acredite em mim. Eu imploro!

\- Como eu faço pra parar?

\- É só liberar.

\- Não posso. Está aqui dentro, Dean! Está queimando...

Jared fechou a mão para o sangue falso escorresse. Jensen tirou do bolso uma bandana e a amarrou em volta da mão de Jared.

Enquanto finalizavam a cena, Jensen só tinha uma coisa em mente.

 _Como eu amo esse grandão. E ele é meu!_

Depois de finalizarem a cena do lado de fora da igreja, todos se cumprimentaram.

\- Parabéns, pessoal! Bob gritou.

Ty se aproximou do grupo e parabenizou os dois.

\- Mandaram bem, como sempre.

\- Valeu. Jensen respondeu.

\- Bom, eu já vou.

Ty ia saindo quando jared o chamou.

\- Ty? Nós vamos comemorar no Roadhouse, por que não vem com a gente? Vai ser legal! Jared disse.

\- Serio?

\- Serio. Nós podemos ser amigos. Afinal, somos adultos e profissionais. Jared disse.

\- A primeira rodada é por minha conta. Ty disse.

Cinco rodadas de cerveja depois...

\- Bom, foi ótimo comemorar com vocês, pessoal, mas nós temos que ir. Jensen disse.

\- Já? Agora que são 2h. Mark Shepard disse.

\- E não temos gravação amanhã. Osric disse.

\- Eu sei, mas meu grandão e eu temos uns assuntos pendentes para resolver.

\- Jensen...

Jared deu risada da provocação do amado.

Assim que chegaram em casa, os dois foram direto para o chuveiro. Muitos amassos debaixo do chuveiro depois, eles foram para a cama, mas não para dormir.


End file.
